Shuffle and Select
by Natsumi Jordan
Summary: Just a few...100 Yumikuri drabbles. Rated M for smut, swearing, and violence.
1. Gold

**A/N: Yo! What up guys! So I've decided to try out the 100 Song Challenge! Got the idea from Rikusuke. They did one with Erza x Lucy so I'm doing a Ymir x Christa. Basically I put all my songs on shuffle and whatever song plays I have to make a drabble for it.**

**Hope ya guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Everything in the area was quiet. The usual sound of people chattering on the streets was nonexistent. The buildings held no trace of any life for the past few weeks except for a small house that was currently being occupied by a group of survivors. These survivors were trying to fight against the biggest threat known to mankind.<p>

Wolves.

These aren't just any type of wolves, these were ten feet tall black wolves with sabertooth-like teeth, sharp claws, and a constant thirst for blood. Because of them the entire population, save for a few, of humankind was extinct.

A loud cry of pain pierced the air as one survivor had her left leg bitten off by the bloodthirsty animal. The brunette gritted her teeth as she grabbed the animal by its neck and violently jerked it to the side, earning a yelp followed by silence. The freckled woman crawled, as best as she could, to the closest building until morning came. She ripped the sleeve of her shirt off and pressed it against what left she had of her leg.

'Bloody fucking hell. I need to find everyone else. Especially, Chris-'

"Ymir!"

Ymir tilted her head backwards and saw a person. She couldn't tell who it was from the upside-down view, but she recognized that voice. 'That sweet angelic voice. Sounds just like-'

"Ymir...oh no no no. Look at you...god you're such an idiot."

The blonde girl ran towards Ymir and kneeled just a few inches before she slid the rest of the way to the injured female. The freckled brunette just laughed even though she was in pain. Christa held Ymir's head in her lap and glared at her with tears in her eyes.

"You idiot. I told you not to go anywhere, but you didn't listen and look what that got you." Christa ran her hand down the side of the older girl's cheek as she sniffed and dropped her forehead to Ymir's chest. Ymir grunted before she placed her hand on the blonde's head.

"Remember what I told you when you told me you weren't a goddess?" Ymir felt the blonde move her head in a up and down motion and continued.

"That day we were arguing over a stupid thing. I tried to cheer you up by telling you that you were a goddess and you denied it and that's when I-"

"When you told me to stay gold. How could I forget? Ymir I-"

Before Christa could finish her sentence they both heard a snarl accompanied by growls. The blonde turned her head to the source of the noise and gasped sharply. Ymir held the younger girl's chin between her thumb and forefinger, bringing her attention towards her. The brunette leaned upward and pressed her lips to the Christa's as she prepared for the wolves to attack.

Gunshots rang in the air followed by many yelps and whimpers. Both girls pulled apart as they saw their friend, Eren, standing by the entrance with his trademark smirk. A girl with black hair ran up behind the young boy and smiled. Mikasa patted her brother's back in approval.

"Glad you guys are okay. By the way what was up with the little scene?" Another brunette that showed up next to Mikasa got elbowed in the stomach by the grey eyed survivor.

Christa gasped and head butted Ymir before turning away in embarrassment. Ymir groaned before chuckling at the sight before her. Five words crossed her mind before she heard three words from the blonde. 'At least you stayed gold.'

"I love you."

Everyone behind them smiled and waited patiently for them to finish their moment.

"I love you too, Christa. Now let's go before I lose what I have left of my leg."

Two guys ended up walking in the building during the moment and decided to take Ymir to the nearest medical center for supplies. The taller one, Jean, put Ymir's left arm around him while the other guy, Marco, took the other arm. They lugged the taller girl all the way whilst avoiding contact with as many wolves as possible.

**Next Morning**

"I think the team slogan should be, 'Staying Gold'. Yeah?"

Everyone stared at Christa, who was currently sitting against a wall with Ymir laid out on her lap. She turned red with embarrassment before her cousin came up to her with a smile.

"Of course, Historia. It fits perfectly, right?" Armin stated.

All the survivors cheered and raised their fists in the air. Ymir smiled up at the blonde before getting a kiss on the cheek. 'You are a golden goddess, my love.'

* * *

><p><strong>Hope ya enjoyed this one! Leave a review if ya did or if I made any mistakes. NJ out.<strong>

**Song - Gold by Adventure Club ft. Yuna**


	2. IV and Hospital Beds

**Hey guys! Here is another chapter! Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Cheers could be heard from inside the gym as the sound of sneakers hitting the hardwood floors echoed through the empty hallways. Two girls were circling one another in the middle of the floor as they took different fighting stances. The much shorter, blonde girl had her right fist raised near her head, her left fist a little lower, and her left leg behind her right. The taller brunette used a regular boxing stance.<p>

She looked around the gym towards the audience and winked at a group of girls that were shouting her name and waving at her. That group of girls squealed in excitement until the brunette shook her head and pointed above them. There stood another blonde, but much shorter than the one she was about to fight.

Annie, the blonde girl, got tired of waiting and lunged at the taller girl with her right fist out. Ymir looked at Annie through the corner of her eye and smirked. She put her fists down and put her hands in her pockets, sidestepping to the left with ease.

"Hey, Nosey. Let's make a bet, ya? If you can hit me, I'll get ya the beauty sitting next to Christa in the bleachers. What do you say?"

Annie seemed to try harder at the sound of that and eventually landed one hit on the older girl. It just so happened Ymir tripped up as the blonde went to kick her and got kicked in the place where children come from. Very hard. Everyone in the gym gasped and boo'd at what they just saw. A blonde guy sitting behind Christa cheered and wrapped his arms around the blonde girl earning him a nice trip to the hospital.

"Well Mr. Braun, I have good news and bad news. Good news is you will live. Bad news is that this didn't seem to be an accident. There was blood everywhere...even on the linoleum floors. This seemed to be therapeutic chain of events. Don't freak out, but you're stuck with that IV and hospital bed for a few months..."

Reiner just sat there with a grim look on his face. That is until he saw Christa walk in.

"Hello, Reiner." Christa waved with a small smile.

He was going to say something until he saw Ymir walk in with balloons that said, _'Sorry! Hope you get better soon, but not too soon.'_

Reiner's smile faltered into a grimace as he was given a bouquet of flowers from the brunette. His day was not going good at all. All because of the famous couple at school. They even made a pairing name for crying out loud.

"Yumikuri has struck again! Annd awaaayyyyyyy!" With that Ymir picked Christa up bridal style and ran out of the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know what you're thinking. It's rare to see me update two days in a row. Kinda. I am pretty shocked. So here's the deal. My current multi-chapter stories will be put on hiatus until I finish at least two more chapters for each one. I am almost done with Olympian's Paradise chapter 6 so yeehoo. Anyway hope you liked it. As always review if ya did or if there are any mistakes. Until next time, NJ out!**

**Song: Camisado - Panic! At The Disco**


	3. Is It Still Me That Makes You Sweat

**Hey guys! Sorry that this is like super late so in order to make up for it~ I made something juicy. Yeah it's not my best, and it's short, but hopefully you'll enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>**Warning! Lemon Content Ahead**<strong>

The lights were dim at her parents' house as the sound of heavy breathing echoed off the walls in a small bedroom. It wasn't supposed to be like this. She was supposed to be spending time with her parents, but instead she was laying on her back in her bedroom with one hand on her breast and the other under her dress. A whimper escaped her lips before she slid the short dress off and got on her hands and knees on the bed. Her thoughts were automatically occupied by someone as her right hand went in between her legs, slowly inserting her middle and ring finger inside of herself.

"Ymir...mmm. No I should...be thinking about...ngh...Reiner!"

She imagined Reiner being behind her pounding into her while he messed with her clit and whispered dirty things to her, causing a loud moan to escape from her throat. She dropped her head onto the bed and gripped the sheets tightly. Her thoughts became more explicit the closer she was. She thought of having Ymir handcuff her hands behind her back and having the brunette under her, licking her, sucking her, and fucking her with a skilled tongue until she jerked her hips and tried to get off of her ex's face. The brunette would just give a low chuckle and tighten her hold around the blonde's thighs until she came several more times or until Christa couldn't take it anymore.

A sharp gasp emitted from her mouth and her eyes rolled back. The young woman knew she shouldn't have been thinking about her ex, but she couldn't help it. Ymir fucked, kissed, and even touched her better than her boyfriend did. She was even sweeter than him. It killed her to realize that she was still in love with the taller woman. The blonde cried out when she felt herself tighten around her fingers, and the fire in her belly move down and shoot through her body. Her back arched, her toes curled, and her eyes were shut tightly.

"Oh god! Ymir! Baby, yes!" When she came down from her high, she just laid there and tried to catch her breath. A small groan escaped her when she removed her fingers from herself. A knocking on her window pulled her from thoughts. She looked over to her left and saw Ymir right there.

"Thanks for the show, sexy. Nice to know I still exist in your sex life."

Christa just groaned and turned away. Ymir grabbed her wrist and licked the blonde's fingers. Said blonde gasped and pulled her hand away. Ymir got the message and sighed. She walked back to the window and stopped. "Now think of what you did and how I hope to god he was worth it. Especially when the lights are dim." With that she jumped out the window and ran home.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Let me know with a review. Next two are already being worked on as I type this out. Anyways, until next time~ NJ out!<strong>

**Song: Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Off Her Clothes - Panic! At The Disco**


	4. He Got The Body Of A God

**What's up~ I know I have been slacking but it's not my fault. I have final exams next week and I'm trying to find out what I'm doing for Christmas and everything like that. Anyway just to spoil you guys here's a longer drabble.**

**Genderbent and Yaoi Warnings! If you do not like any of these please turn back now. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>The club wasn't large, but it wasn't small either. There were three guys on stage with police outfits and handcuffs. A young brown haired man walked up from behind the stage and received an applause and many cat calls from the group of fangirls. He walked to the edge of the stage and slowly grabbed his shirt in his hands, pulling it up teasingly slow. Two guys walking through the entrance caught Ymir's eye, making him scan each of them quite carefully, but keeping his rhythm with the music.<p>

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen! Guess what time it is!"

Everyone cheered and yelled when another stripper came onto the stage. A certain brunette that caught Ymir's eye earlier seemed to look down when Annick came onto the stage. The young blonde grabbed Ymir by the suspenders he was wearing and started to slowly drop to the floor in front of the older brunette. Ymir looked over to the two newbies in the audience and winked at the smaller one. He saw the young blonde look away before smiling. Oddly, that blonde looked like his next door neighbor. He shook it off and whispered to his companion. "Annick, Mika is here and he brought a friend."

Annick subtly looked towards the audience and saw his boyfriend staring at them with a fierce look in his eyes. A small smirk graced his lips before he licked the older man's abs. Screams could be heard from the audience before Ymir whispered into Annick's ear. The blonde man chuckled and turned around and started to twerk in front of his co-worker. "Now it seems we have to go, ladies and gents. Your Yaoi Boys will return next week with something even sweeter for you. Until then, we love you all. Thanks for joining us this evening." There were girls being held back by security guards because they tried to follow the young men backstage.

"Oh god, Mika's going to kill me." Annick removed the suspenders as soon a he entered the dressing room. Ymir chuckled before becoming a pale color. Annick noticed this and looked up. A guy that was seven inches taller than him walked up to him swiftly, and forcefully grabbed the tie he failed to remove from around his neck.

"Mika I can- mmph!"

The dark-haired boy had pressed their lips together in an attempt to shut his lover up. Annick calmed down and wrapped his arms around the taller male. Ymir cleared his throat at the same time as someone behind him. The freckled stripper looked behind him but saw no one until he looked down. "Hey kid you shouldn't be-I knew it!"

A blonde shorter than Annick had headbutted the stripper making him bite his tongue. Said stripper had his tongue hanging out trying to soothe the pain with cold air.

"For your information, Mr. Stripper~ I am twenty-two years old. Not a perverted little fifteen year old! Also, I am your neighbor! By the way, not that I liked it or anything, but your performance was good. Not great, good. My name is Christian."

Ymir sat there with his tongue hanging out like an idiot. His heart skipped a beat the second he heard the young man's voice. It was no secret that Ymir was gay, but it was a surprise to everyone. They didn't expect it. It also surprised him that the one guy he's been crushing on was standing in front of him. Mika chuckled at the two boys. He had brought Christian with him to try and hook him up with Ymir. Annick just patted his best friend on the back and walked away leaving the two boys by themselves. Ymir spoke up even though his tongue was still hurting.

"I heard you were Mika's best friend?"

Christian nodded his head looking around the room until his gaze landed upon the many costumes the men had in the room. His eyes caught a huge spark in them when he saw the cute little panda one. Ymir's face heated up at the fact that the little blonde had found his small collection of cute costumes. He tried to hide it and save them for any time he was alone by himself after a tiring performance.

"Um...this one is pretty large. Is this for you, Ymir?"

The freckled man coughed and turned his head with a heavy blush. Christian giggled at the way the older man reacted. The blonde walked up to the taller male with a smirk look on his face and the costume in his hands. Ymir scrunched his eyebrows before realizing what was going on. "Oh no no no no no! You are not putting that on me! No fucking way!"

Christian pouted and hung his head. Ymir scoffed before Christian lifted his head showing the most irresistible puppy eyes Ymir has ever seen. He tried to look away, but the smaller male took a step forward and tripped on something causing him to fall on top of the stripper. Ymir groaned and lifted his head only to see Christian with a worried look on his face. "I'm fine. Now give me the costume and let's go. I'm hungry. I want to get home before four."

Christian didn't move and stayed in his place on top of the brown eyed man. Ymir raised an eyebrow until Christian leaned forward and softly pressed his lips against Ymir's. The blonde man pulled away and stared at Ymir to see his reaction. The older male just sat there with a blush on his freckled face. The corner of his mouth twitched upwards before he placed his hand on Christian's face and leaned forward, kissing the younger man passionately. Christian mewled when Ymir pulled away. The stripper chuckled before placing a peck on his lips. He got up and helped his younger friend.

"So does this mean I'm dating my next door neighbor now?"

Ymir's eyes widened before clearing his throat and shrugging his shoulders. "Um...I guess? If you want to. I wouldn't mind..."

Christian just rolled his eyes and grabbed his boyfriend's hand, linking their fingers. "Wait until my parents hear that I'm dating a stripper. They are gonna kill us." Ymir looked frightened for a small second until he saw Mika and Annick's head hide behind a wall.

_'They planned this...those assholes are dead!'_

Christian tugged on Ymir's tie.

"Ymir?"

"Mmm?"

"Take me home."

That night Ymir saw the world differently.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my god..you have no idea how awkward this was to write. I enjoyed it though~ Hope you did also and if so leave a review! Until next time NJ out!<strong>

**Song: I'm In Love Wit A Stripper - T-Pain**


	5. Santa Make My Wish Come True

** Hey guys! I know I haven't been updating and I can apologize for that. I have been really busy lately with running errands and stuff. But I did get a new laptop and that means updating will be a lot more easier and quicker. With that I bring a Christmas drabble for you! This drabble was a real event that happened this year in my family.** **So hope you aren't mad with my absence!**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>"Babe, what do you want for Christmas?" Historia Reiss was currently sitting on her wife's lap, watching the brunette watch her favorite tv show, Pretty Little Liars. Brown eyes closed with a sigh, Historia knew she finally hit home with her question. Ymir looked at the blonde in her lap and gave her a sad smile.<p>

"I want my brother. That's all I want. I wasn't going to tell you, but my boss also asked the same thing. He said he'll give me a quarter of the money that I need to buy his ticket. I just need another hundred and I'm able to get him out here on Christmas morning. Maybe take him to mom's house and surprise her."

Historia's eyes closed, mentally kicking herself for doing this. Even though she hated spending so much money before Christmas, she hated seeing Ymir unhappy. "'Mir, go buy the ticket. I'll give you the last hundred you need." Ymir looked at her wife with wide, teary eyes before she buried her face into the smaller girl's shoulder and wrapped her arms tightly around her waist. Historia just rubbed the older woman's back slowly, wondering how Ymir's brother will react. Ymir lifted her head and wiped the tears off of her face.

"Thank you, Krista. God, I love you so much." Historia gave a small giggle and gave Ymir a quick kiss before grabbing her phone. She dialed a number, handing the device to her wife. Ymir kissed her once more before hearing someone pick up the phone.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Amir(1). Guess what, kiddo?"

_"You and Historia are having a baby?! Wait! Why didn't you tell me sooner? I would-"_

"You're coming to Maryland, buddy! Just like we wanted! Krista helped with the last of it. I'm getting ya Christmas morning."

_"Oh my god! Your wife is the best, sis. Tell her I said thank you so much! Aghh I'm so happy right now! Okay well I got to get back to work now. Talk you later, Ymir. Love you."_

"Love you too, squirt." Ymir hung up the phone and saw that Historia was giving her a confused look. She realized her wife could hear everything and was probably wondering why she didn't tell Historia Amir said thank you. "He said thank you and that you're the best."

Historia smiled before heading downstairs to start dinner. It was going to be a fun Chrustmas and she already knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Since Ymir is Nordic I decided to find a Nordic name for her brother and it just so happened that I came across Amir which means 'Prince'. And it sounded similar.<strong>**  
><strong>**Anywho hope you enjoyed and if ya did don't forget to review. Thanks for reading and until next time. NJ out! Merry Christmas to all of ya lovely readers~**

**All I Want For Christmas Is You - Mariah Carey**


End file.
